For The Good
by Lynn8687
Summary: When a Peredhil is injured during a fight and ends up in Lothlorien, Haldir looks after her. The Peredhil is left with the dilemma of whether to settle down with Haldir after she falls in love with him, or continue her fight to stop the new evil.


1December 15, 2007 11:30pm

Title/Chapter: For the Good

Author: Lynn

Beta: None

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Not mine, all J.R.R's, except for my original characters, Malik, Elvuthera, Tinadora, Abirjan and Fahad. No money in it for me. I am writing just for fun.

Warning: Angst, Violence

Pairing/Cast: Haldir/Elvuthera (OFC)

Time line: AU, Fourth Age, 1420.

Summary: When a Peredhil is injured during a fight and ends up in Lothlorien, Haldir looks after her. The Peredhil is left with the dilemma of whether to settle down with Haldir after she falls in love with him, or continue her fight to stop the new evil that threatens to take over Arda.

Author's Note: I used the mare, Ninquelote from the original series website.

Spells that Abirjan and Celeborn used came from seventhsanctum website. Eluthera's past is based on Xena from Xena the Warrior Princess TV Show.

The glistening silver-white mare snorted softly, hoofs clopping against the pavement. The rider clad in a navy blue cloak reached out to pat the horse gently on the neck. "Alright, Ninquelote, we are here now," the stranger said, eyeing the area.

Meduseld was a great hall in Edoras, the main town of Rohan. Its thatched roof gleamed goldenly in the sunlight. The rider nudged the horse farther, leading it up a long, broad stair that led to a wide paved area in front of the door. Guards sat on seats with drawn swords laid upon their knees. Their golden hair was braided on their shoulders; the sun was blazoned upon their green shields, their long corselets were burnished bright, and when they rose, they stood taller than the stranger before them did.

Silent they stood until the stranger dismounted from the horse. Suddenly with clear voices, they spoke a greeting, "Hail, comer from afar!" They then turned the hilt of their swords toward the hooded traveler in token of peace.

Then one of the guards stepped forward, and the stranger pulled the hood back to reveal a young woman with red wavy hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She was tall and slender; her ivory face was of an Elvish beauty, flawless and smooth.

"I am the doorward of Eomer," he said. "Malik is my name."

The woman placed her hand over her heart and bowed in greeting. "I'm Elvuthera from Rivendell."

Wonder came into the man's blue eyes; he had once traveled to Rivendell as an escort to king Eomer. "How fares the Lord of the Homely House?" He asked.

"He fares well," Elvuthera replied with a smile.

Malik opened the stone-carved wooden door with images of beasts and birds with jeweled eyes and golden claws, to let Elvuthera inside the hall.

"Be careful, we have guests," he added.

Elvuthera gazed at Malik, noting the seriousness in his eyes. "And who are these guests?" She asked with a raise brow.

"They are Wizards from Isengard."

"And the reason for me to be careful?"

"I just do not trust them. Somehow, I have an ill feeling about them—been this way since their arrival."

Elvuthera nodded. "How many of them?"

"Five. At least that is the number inside," Malik said, narrowing his eyes.

"So you think there could be more hidden . . . "

"Or somewhere nearby, it's hard to tell so soon," he added.

"I will keep an eye out, my friend. Do not worry." She squeezed his shoulder lightly, and then, placed her hood back over her head; she entered inside.

The interior of Meduseld was a single long room. Pillars decorated with carvings and gold and other colors supported the high roof. Light filled the hall through slitted, unglazed windows. Elvuthera's eyes scanned the walls that had woven cloths that depicted scenes and figures from the history of the Rohirrim; one of Eorl the Young mounted on Felarof, riding to the battle of the Field of Celebrant.

The hall was crowded as Elvuthera slowly walked passed the people. A young blond-haired woman approached her. "Welcome to Meduseld," she pleasantly greeted, and then curtsied.

Elvuthera's lips twisted into a smile at the friendly gesture. Then the young servant woman extended her hand in indication to follow her to a table. There was a long hearth in the middle of the hall. At the south end of the hall, facing the door was a dais with three steps. On the dais sat the king on his throne, which was a great gilded chair. Next to him were two Wizards, one on each side of him whom Malik warned her about earlier.

Elvuthera took the proffered seat from the servant absently as she continued to study the guests. A dark-haired man with dark eyes was seated to king Eomer's right. He was clad in a red silk long-sleeved tunic with large gold gems and appeared to be in a deep conversation with Eomer.

Elvuthera narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Malik stated that the Wizards were from Isengard, but their dress appearance told her otherwise; they were from another region, Harad. Each one was dressed the same except for the remaining four, who were embellished with tiny golden gemstones.

She glanced at the man again. "He is the head Wizard of Isengard," the girl whispered, bringing Elvuthera from her thoughts. "Abirjan is his name."

"Really?" Elvuthera replied skeptically in a low voice. She had traveled Arda for centuries and possessed great knowledge of several different lands and regions as well as the leaders. Moreover, this leader was not from Isengard, but she wondered what his intentions were as an uneasy feeling came over her.

"Yes. They say he is new, placed at Isengard by Gandalf before he left for the Grey Havens."

Elvuthera eyed the servant girl. She was so young and innocent, yet naive to the evilness and deception that dark sorcery could bring upon humankind. She wondered how old the girl was. She should be of age to marry, Elvuthera thought. "What is your name?" She suddenly asked.

The girl was taken aback; her face turned a crimson color. "Tinadora," she stuttered.

"Well, Tinadora," Elvuthera replied with amusement in her voice. "I suggest that you keep a more watchful eye on your surroundings."

Tinadora looked confused as she glanced around the hall. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Do you really think that Gandalf would leave Isengard in the care of a vile feigner like that?" Elvuthera gave a short nod of her head toward the high table. "Gandalf is a very wise Wizard," she continued, "don't you think he can foretell when something is amiss?"

Suddenly a light of knowledge was shining in Tinadora's hazel eyes. "Of course you are right. Forgive me for thinking such nonsense that Gandalf would ever entrust Isengard to Wizards of such deceitful nature," Tinadora replied, looking at the strange group of men warily. She then made a small gasp when the dark-haired Wizard turned his calculating gaze upon her, and then to the hooded stranger, who scrutinized him unflinchingly. His lips twisted slowly into a leering smile and he raised his goblet toward the ladies in a mock salute.

Tinadora gulped and then dropped her gaze to the floor. "Can I get you anything? Food—drink?" She asked, breaking the ice that formed between the hooded stranger and Wizard. The tension was so thick in the atmosphere; one could slice it with a knife.

Elvuthera sensed that the servant was trying to forego the awkward situation; she smirked, and then ordered a bowl of stew, bread and mead. A few minutes later, a delicious aroma drifted in the air and she took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet spices and bread. Tinadora set the bowl of stew, the plate of bread, and the goblet of mead in front of the Peredhil. Then she took a seat across from the stranger, while trying to sneak a curious peek at the still-hooded figure.

"I don't believe you told me your name," Tinadora implored.

She paused in the middle of lifting her spoon to her mouth. "Elvuthera," she replied after a brief silence.

Amazement crossed Tinadora's golden face as she repeated the name in fascination. Such a lovely name, she thought and suddenly found herself surprised as she realized that the name was of Elven.

"What brings you here to Edoras?" She asked abruptly.

Elvuthera glanced at the blond-haired, young woman. "My business here is of my own," she replied kindly, but firmly.

Tinadora's cheeks burned a bright red in embarrassment. She lowered her gaze on the table and apologized. Elvuthera took the opportunity from the silence to eat her meal. After she was done, she took a sip from the goblet, tasting the smooth honeyed wine.

Just then, a tall shadow hovered over them. "Who is this mysterious stranger that you are keeping company with, Tinadora that stops you from serving others?" the velvet voice spoke.

Elvuthera moved her hand to the hidden dagger that she kept along with her sword, underneath her cloak. Something menacing in his voice warned her that he was trouble.

"Yes, I was just making sure my guest is comfortable; forgive me, my lord," Tinadora stuttered nervously.

"Now that your guest is comfortable," he said tersely with a sneer. "You can attend to the more distinguished guests. Now, take your leave and tend to your duties." Seeing that Tinadora did not move right away, the man grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her up, causing the chair to fall backwards to the floor with a loud bang; that caused a sudden silence in the hall.

Elvuthera reached out swiftly and grabbed the man gruffly by his robe. "Is there a problem?" She asked in a low, raw voice.

The man raised a brow. "This does not concern you," he sneered. "Why don't you finish drinking your mead?" He was about to walk away with Tinadora still in his clutches, but could not move. He looked down to find that the stranger held a fist full of his robes. "I warn you to release me now or suffer the consequences."

Elvuthera sized him up. He was tall in stature, dressed in scarlet robes; his raven hair plaited in braids of gold. His brown hand clutched the hilt of his sword. She knew of the history of Harad, vile and corrupt the Haradrim was. They once allied themselves with Sauron during the War of the Ring. After the fall and the passing of Sauron, fear and despair fell upon his allies, causing them to quickly change sides—or better yet, pretend to have seen the light, Elvuthera thought sarcastically.

She chuckled darkly. "And what consequences would I suffer?" her grip tightened on his robes, and then she asked, "what is your name?"

The man's nostrils flared, brown eyes filled with contempt. "Fahad," he replied.

"Ah, Fahad. That is a suitable name," a pause. "Would you consider yourself a strong warrior?"

He puffed out his chest in arrogance. "Why certainly."

"I see. It is such pity that a strong warrior such as you enjoys pushing women around," Elvuthera said in disgust.

"I do not have time for your insolence," he barked. "And besides, women are weaker vessels. Now, once again, I demand you to release me." He tried to yank his robes from her grasp, but she held on with the strength that she had.

"Perhaps you can show me just how weak we women are," she challenged, removing her hood to reveal her identity. The crowd began to murmur after recognization of—not a woman, but an elleth. A familiar figure that Elvuthera knew as Malik moved forward with a group of guards, ready to take action if a brawl broke out.

A look of shock fell over Fahad's countenance as he gazed at her pointed ears, and then laughed. "A she-Elf?" He said incredulously after composing himself. "Tell me, she-Elf, do you really think that you can take me on?" he taunted her.

Elvuthera's lips twisted into a cold smile. Elves possessed many skills: they were fierce warriors in battle, and known for their speed and agility. Just a century ago, she had raised herself an army and they were a force to be reckoned with. There was nothing standing between her and this vile Wizard nor was there anything that could halt her from breaking one of his limbs. Elvuthera possessed a potent combination of acrobatics, acupressure, and wielding her famous sword, Twilight.

"Why don't you release the girl and you shall find out?" She challenged, wanting to get the girl out of harm's way.

"Are you challenging me?" He glared coldly.

"Perhaps," Elvuthera shrugged. Suddenly she could see from the corner of her eyes a figure moving behind Eomer. She needed to make the right move so as not to cause harm or death to innocent-bystanders. She needed to calculate each opponent's move carefully. Just as she was planning the best way to attack, a great cry arose, "My lord, watch out!"

Tinadora struggled against Fahad, while the man behind Eomer took out a knife, and made ready to plunge it into the king. Elvuthera seized the opportunity to make her mark. Taking the dagger from underneath her cloak, she threw it, and the knife landed in the man's throat.

Soon, swishing of swords could be heard as the guards joined in the fight to protect their king, who also drew his shield to fight. Meanwhile, Elvuthera swiftly leaped onto the table. She unsheathes her sword. The black blade gleamed in the light as she gripped the pommel that was in the shape of a sphere, studded with moonstones and onyxes.

She stood like a warrior ready for battle as fire danced in her emerald eyes. Fahad held a mad glint in his dark eyes. He flung Tinadora to the side, and she landed on the floor; she quickly crawled away to safety. Fahad then drew his sword and circled the she-Elf like a hawk. "Well, are you not going to come up here or must I come down there?" Elvuthera taunted him.

He growled. He was never one to back down from a challenge of any kind. After all, he could use a weapon or he could attack with magic, but so could Elves, his mind reasoned. Fahad knew that he must tread carefully and not underestimate this she-Elf. He sensed there was something potent, dark that lay within her. From her past perhaps? This thought brought a dark smile to his face.

Without warning, Elvuthera flipped backwards, coming down on top of the Wizard, knocking him face down to the ground. She spread out, her feet planted firmly on the back of his neck. Fahad struggled gasping for air as his face was cast down on the cold-stone floor. He still held his weapon in his hand, but it was no use for now. He felt the pressure of the she-Elf's foot as she continued to use more force in order to take away his oxygen. She was very dangerous. With this knowledge, he began to summon all the strength that he had, pushing with his mind enough power to propel the she-Elf off of him.

Elvuthera felt herself being lifted and hurled backwards, crash-landing hard on her back across the table. A sharp pain jolted through her body and Elvuthera gritted her teeth against the excruciating pain. Fahad lunged toward her, his sword raised high. At the last moment, Elvuthera raised Twilight, blocking the first blow. She kicked out with her feet, sending him flying backwards to the floor. She bounded back to her feet, and brought her sword down upon the now weaponless Wizard.

Fahad's eyes grew wide and he ducked before she could strike. He took the opportunity to grip the dark blade, and flung the she-Elf over him, but she encountered with a flip. She turned, and then floated his left elbow and simultaneously pulled down his right forearm, unbalancing him; Elvuthera took advantage and struck him with a thrust punch in the side.

Seeing his doom, Fahad opened his mind once more, sending a stinging sensation to Elvuthera. She grunted when she felt the hot pain caress her forehead, bringing her to her knees. Fahad ran through the hall and out the door. Meanwhile, Abirjan watched in a dark corner with interest, however; he did not approve of Fahad's methods and would deal with him personally; nevertheless, he was interested in the she-Elf. With that in mind, he disappeared in a black smoke.

The struggle to eliminate the enemy continued outside the hall of Meduseld. Elvuthera defeated a concourse of warriors that were in hiding as Malik suspected earlier. Her adrenalin was high as she quickly cut through more Haradrim to get to Fahad. She relied totally on the Valar's spiritual guidance and her intuition that told her the Wizard was besotted with a sinister motive, but she was sure that he was not acting alone. What were the Haradrim plans? They did not come to Edoras for naught. They were in search of something, and Elvuthera would soon find the answer.

She continued the pursuit on foot, watching the tall figure fleeing a few feet ahead of her. She concentrated all her agility into capturing Fahad. Elvuthera gained speed, weaving around those that continued to fight until finally, she caught up to him. An arrow flew directly at her chest. Ducking, she grasped her weapon and then charged directly toward Fahad, who struggled to notch another arrow. With Twilight outstretched, Elvuthera swiped the blade across the Wizard's torso. His face flushed eyes wide with horror as he clutched at his stomach. He slowly fell to his knees, removing his hand to find a dark red stain—his blood, running down his robes like a fountain.

She raised her blade once more for the final plunge until she felt a hot searing pain tearing through her shoulder blade. Elvuthera fell to the ground as she heard a dark chuckle. "Fahad, you are becoming unsystematic. Very foolish," the voice hissed.

"Forgive me, my lord," Fahad gasped in pain.

The Wizard tilted his head with a serene expression, accessing the injured elleth. "I should just simply let you suffer. It would serve you right for your careless tactics," he said with a deadly calm, not taking his eyes off the she-Elf.

"Yes, lord Abirjan," Fahad bowed low, his face to the ground despite his pain. Abirjan made a move toward Elvuthera, but stopped abruptly upon hearing hoofs galloping toward them. He swiftly turned to find a blond-haired woman riding on a white horse. As the mare came to a complete halt, she lifted her front legs and neighed, and then snorted angrily at the dark Wizard.

"Be gone, vile demon!" Tinadora commanded. The dark Wizard was about to strike back viciously until suddenly a white light flashed, nearly blinding him as hoofs sounded in the distance. He quickly grabbed Fahad and vanished. After Ninquelote calmed down, Tinadora dismounted and rushed over to Elvuthera, who lay paralyzed on the ground.

"You are hurt, very badly," Tinadora said shakily, accessing the injured elleth. She felt a brush of wind and looked up to see, Malik grim face, studying Elvuthera. She turned her head to hide her tears. Tinadora reached out to take the knife from Elvuthera's shoulder blade.

"No," Malik said suddenly. Tinadora looked up questioningly. "If you remove the blade, the poison will spread."

"Poison!" She exclaimed bewildered. The blade that was incased in Elvuthera's shoulder blade had turned black, showing the weapon was poisoned, Malik explained.

"Oh dear, Eru!" Tinadora said distraught. "We need to get her to a healer or she'll die."

"Yes. We will send her to the Elves in Lothlorien . . . "

"But . . . "

"We cannot do anything for her here. She needs the skills of the Elves. They are more knowledgeable then we are of this kind of injury," Malik interrupted.

"I know, but it could take days to reach Lothlorien and by that time, she would . . . "

Malik picked up Elvuthera carefully as not to cause further damage, and placed her on the horse. "This horse is good in battle and swift with getting any rider to their destination in less time." He then helped Tinadora. "Ride swiftly and do not stop until you reach the Golden Wood," he instructed. He then whispered gently in the horse's ear, and then slapped her on the rear. The horse galloped away.

Haldir halted in his tracks. The morning breeze lifted his silver-blond hair as he listened quietly. 'Hurry . . . they have arrived . . . danger . . . ,' the voice whispered. Arrows were notched and ready as his brothers, Orophin and Rumil swiftly disappeared into the tall mallorn tree. Haldir unsheathed his sword and moved farther ahead to the edge of the Golden Wood.

Elven eyes watched keenly as the horse carrying two strangers; one seemed to be laying face down across the horse, galloped toward the wood. They readied themselves to spring down upon the figures. When the rider continued deeper into the forest, a musical voice spoke suddenly from the shadows. "Daro!" _Halt _It commanded, and the mare with the two strangers, on sudden impulse stopped.

Tinadora gasped in surprise and fear as clad shadows engulfed them. "Please, do not harm us. We come in peace," she sputtered. A tall figure moved closer in her line of view and wonder fell upon Tinadora as she beheld the beautiful sight before her, Elves. Tall and slender they were with long lustrous silver hair that seems to glow in the sunlight. The two Elves that stood behind the first one—the leader? She mused, pointed their arrows in her direction. The one with the almond-shaped grey eyes stepped forward.

"What purpose do you have here? It is rare for a human to enter Elven territory," Haldir said arrogantly.

She flinched, feeling the sting of the statement as she felt hot tears behind her eyelids. "Forgive me . . . I did not mean to intrude . . . she is injured badly . . . poisoned. I was told to bring her here," she stuttered trying to keep from sobbing.

Haldir eyes fell on the figure that lay across the horse. "Poison?" He asked with a grave expression walking toward them. He called for his brothers to come forward to move the body so that they could examine the damage. Tinadora dismounted from the mare.

"Brother, come quickly," Rumil said. With one quick stride, Haldir was at Rumil's side along with Tinadora. He knelt on the ground, grazing his hand across the elleth's forehead, which was cold and clammy. She was of their kind, Haldir noted the trademark of the Elves—pointy ears. Looking at the bloodstained emblem in the form of the Homely House adorned on the right side of her chest, she came from Rivendell.

"We mustn't waste any more time. I fear we must hurry into the city before it is too late," Orophin said urgently.

"What about the blade that's poisoned? You can't just leave it in there," Tinadora finally said.

"If we take it out now, it will cause the poison to spread further. I assure you that she is in good hands," Haldir said brusquely.

A frown caressed her forehead as she swallowed a lump. "Of course, forgive me. I was just worried about her. I just met her and she just seemed so . . . " Tinadora stopped rambling as she felt a hand touch her arm lightly. She looked up into the most beautiful grey eyes that were identical to the elder ones.

"Fear not, all will be well soon," Rumil said soothingly. At the sound of his light, mystical voice, Tinadora could no longer hold back as she released her tears. Rumil wrapped his arms around her gently and whispered calming words into her ears. Haldir watched on with a troubling frown.

"Brother, we need to get her out of here and into the city quickly," Orophin hissed. Turning toward the horse, Haldir mounted it with ease and then Orophin lifted the elleth into his arms. Before he turned to leave, he instructed them to escort the distraught girl into the city. He would need to question her as to what happened before their arrival to Lothlorien.

After Haldir left, Rumil still stood, holding Tinadora and massaging her back. He sighed, thinking of what just took place.

Ninquelote sped like the wind along the road that led to the outer edge of the moat to a bridge that led to a city gate. At that moment, Elvuthera felt strong arms around her, so different from the first. A terrible moan escaped her lips as the horse continued. She felt cold as her teeth chattered together and her head—oh Eru!

Elvuthera moaned again as the sun seemed to fade to shadows of blackness. The wind whistled in her ears and a breath of deadly cold pierced her like the dagger that remained in her chest.

"Hold on," a clear voice spoke.

"I..." Elvuthera struggled to form words.

"Say no more."

Then Elvuthera felt herself falling into darkness as she heard the voice praying in Elvish to the Valar to guide her back to the light.

_She walked the long dark corridor, her long white dress trailed behind her. In an instant, hands that she knew not whom they belonged to snatched her, dragging her to a small room. Staleness filled the air; the floor was dark blue marble, while the walls were a green-beige color. The figure bent her over forcibly, binding her wrists; he then began to pound into her body with brute force._

Elvuthera suddenly awoke gasping for air, after an unpleasant dream that still lingered in her memory. The ceiling was strange and unfamiliar; it was green with intricate carvings of gold leaves. Sunlight cascaded on the wall, and there was a distant murmur of a waterfall.

"Where am I?" she finally said hoarsely.

"In the healing house of Caras Galadhon. Welcome to Lothlorien," the light voice greeted.

Elvuthera scanned the room and saw five Elves. Two were clad in white; and the hair of the female was of deep gold, and the hair of the male was of silver long and bright; but their blue eyes were ancient and wise.

"This is the lord Celeborn and the lady Galadriel of the Golden Wood," the silver-blond ellon said. "I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien. My brothers, warden Orophin and Rumil."

Elvuthera took in their appearance silently. They were clad in grey cloaks, and suede leggings. "I'm so thankful that you are alive." Elvuthera turned her attention to Tinadora.

She frowned slightly. "What happened back at Edoras after I lost conscience?" The event seemed all a blur to her.

"You were stabbed with a poison dagger," Tinadora replied. "He . . . that vile serpent was going to kill you. I had to do something." She recounted the tale of what happened.

"You foolish girl," Elvuthera whispered gruffly afterwards. "You could have been wounded or worse–killed."

Tinadora felt her cheeks flush. "I'm sorry, but I could not just . . . I just felt compelled to do something," she said dejectedly.

The lord and lady were silent as they looked upon the young lady and elleth faces. "I suggest you leave the fighting to those that are experienced." Elvuthera winched in pain.

"Even those that are experts need a little help," Tinadora retorted, she retrieved the steaming goblet from the table and lifted Elvuthera's head gently to sip the liquid.

The scent of bitter mulled wine filled Elvuthera's nostrils and she wrinkled her nose in disgust, protesting the stench. "But it is a healing drought to drain the poison," Tinadora argued.

Elvuthera glowered at the glowing yellow and crimson drought. "Drink it," a voice commanded. Haldir approached her bedside and took the goblet from Tinadora's hand.

She gazed at the Elf, unable to tear her eyes away from him. He looked so stunning and handsome with his silver hair shining like a Valar. He placed the goblet to her lips and as he did, his fingers brushed against her cheek, and to Elvuthera the world had disappeared.

It was as if lightening had struck her. Elvuthera felt the current through her body, it was her mind that was most affected. I know you! You are my fea! It was as if she had been standing in a dark landscape, lost and blind, when suddenly a brilliant flash illuminated everything, allowing her to see farther than she had ever seen before. She was trembling violently, pitching forward even as he fell toward her.

Haldir felt a hand grasp him and pull him back before he could even touch her. Celeborn wore an indulging smile.

"We were able to drain some of the poison, but not all," Galadriel finally spoke as her blue eyes twinkled.

"But in order for you to heal you must drink the drought," Celeborn added. Elvuthera could hear a suppressed laughter in the lord's voice.

Elvuthera tried to swallow, her throat felt dry. Finally giving in, she accepted the liquid from Haldir. After drinking the substance, she made a face, which caused the occupants except for Haldir, to laugh.

"Rest and get well," Galadriel said, "for we have much to discuss."

"Discuss?" Elvuthera asked curiously. Galadriel's mouth twisted into a smile. She glanced at Haldir meaningfully, and then added, "all in due time."

Elvuthera closed her eyes tiredly, feeling the drought's warm effect enveloping her body. Elves were able to heal quickly through a meditative state; but because she was half-Elven, it would take her wound a little longer to become whole again.

They watched as she drifted to sleep and then one by one, exited the room. Once they were outside, the lord and lady bade farewell, departing to their dwelling. Tinadora fiddled with her sleeves, feeling out of place. Rumil smiled warmly at her and Orophin watched him with mild amusement. Haldir turned to Tinadora, scrutinizing her, remembering their adventure prior to their arrival. Dark Wizards having access to Isengard? They would need to infiltrate Orthanc soon before another 'take over Arda' followed, but they needed to plan the dark Wizards' end carefully.

"Why did you bring her here, instead of Rivendell?" Haldir asked suddenly.

"I was told to bring her to Lothlorien, sir," Tinadora answered.

"And who gave you the order?"

"Malik." Tinadora looked from one Elf to the other. A light seemed to shine in each ellon's eyes. Her mouth gapped opened. "You know him?"

Haldir raised a brow. "Aye. We know him," Rumil replied proudly.

"How?" Tinadora asked in awe.

"Orophin, escort our guest to her talan," Haldir interrupted. Orophin nodded. As she was led away, Tinadora could hear the remaining ellyn speaking harshly in Elvish.

Elvuthera looked across the vast sea as she stood on the banks. It was dark, starless and eerie. But because of the roaring of the sea, she felt a great unquiet. The wind whistled, and then she heard a voice in the air.

The wind whipped her long red hair around her face as she stood alone in her white thin dress, searching in vain for the voice as it caressed her name with a melodic whisper. 'Elvuthera,' it called. She turned around slowly to find no one there, but she heard light footsteps.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Don't you know?" The voice laughed, sounding like a tinkling cymbal.

_Footsteps continued to move closer, and then suddenly, she saw a tall figure clad in black, but she could not see his face hidden behind a veil. She took her stance, demanding to know who he was once again, but this time the laughter was sardonic. He grabbed her roughly, pulling her to him and she swung at him, but he rewarded her with a backhand slap that sent her falling backwards over a huge boulder. He ripped her gown open only to find her bare skin. "My sweet, Elvuthera," he whispered as he plunged the blade into her chest._

She jolted awake, drenched in sweat. "A dark dream," a voice said. She turned to find Haldir sitting to her right and closed her eyes to the throbbing pain. Haldir poured water into a goblet. "Here, drink," he offered.

Elvuthera propped herself up slowly and then took the proffered goblet and began to drink the cool liquid greedily. She sighed. "How long have you been here?"

"I have been here since last night," Haldir answered. "It is midmorning."

Remembering Tinadora, Elvuthera asked about her well-being.

"She fares well. She too, stayed through the night. I sent her away this morning to rest," Haldir replied.

Elvuthera lay down again, feeling too comfortable and peaceful to say anything more. A knock sounded at the door. "Enter!" Haldir called in a clear voice. A fair elleth entered, carrying a tray with food. The delicious aroma of porridge and bread caused Elvuthera's stomach to growl in hunger.

"Is there anything else you require?" the elleth asked quietly, after setting the tray on Elvuthera's lap.

"I would like water for bathing," she replied. The elleth nodded and then left.

Elvuthera offered Haldir some food, but he declined, claiming that she needed her strength. She picked a strawberry from the plate and bit into it, tasting the tangy juice. After she ate, she leaned back into her pillow.

Haldir leaned forward; arms rested one each of his knees. The memory of Elvuthera's dark dream filled his mind, for she had talked long in her sleep. He then addressed the haunting nightmare and when he was finished, Elvuthera stared at him intently.

"You seem to know a great deal already," she said thoughtfully. "I have spoken to no one about this. At first it was too horrible—the first dream," she frowned.

"Yes, it would seem so," Haldir replied.

Elvuthera lifted a brow quizzically. "You've talked in your sleep that time too so it wasn't hard for me to read your mind and memory nor was it hard for the lord and lady," Haldir said gently.

"There is a great evil festering," Elvuthera said in a low voice. An instinctive feeling suddenly came upon her. "Those vile Wizards are trying to take Isengard to themselves and if they should happen upon the keys of Orthanc, it would be the doom of Arda."

"The one Wizard I fear has a great interest in you," Haldir said after a lengthy silence.

Elvuthera shook her head negatively at a lost for answers. "I'm uncertain as to his interest in me."

"Perhaps he saw you fighting and noticed your skills."

Could it be? She thought. Did the dark Wizard glimpse into her dark past and saw the horrible deeds that she had done? Elvuthera closed her eyes, ashamed of her actions; the crimes that she had committed all for power.

She had given in completely to her dark side a century ago when Urukais killed her mentor. In that instant, Elvuthera suffered a severe mental disorder, and her heart grew dark. Her sole purpose in life was bloodlust and love of power. She made her way to the Sunland, where she joined forces with a warlord named, Negion. The two quickly became lovers, raising themselves an army with Elvuthera as their commander until Negion betrayed her.

"Bury your dark past. It is no more use to you now," Haldir said, breaking into her thoughts.

"Don't you think that I have tried?" Elvuthera said in frustration. She felt as if the Valar were punishing her for her misdeeds.

"Not hardly," Haldir said dryly.

She glared at him. "Just what is that supposed to mean?" She asked darkly.

Haldir lifted a brow, gazing intently into her eyes. "You think like a human. As Elves, we know that the Valar forgives and is willing to accept us when we turn to the right path. You must forgive yourself."

Elvuthera narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Just who did he think he was to look down on a part of her mortality? "Well, that is apart of me—half-mortal," she replied in a raw voice.

Haldir's face was solemn. "You are also Elven," he retorted.

Before she could answer, a rap sounded at the door. Haldir bid them to enter. The elleth with two ellyn walked in, carrying a bathing tub, steaming with hot water. They set the tub down and then exited, leaving the elleth to wait upon Elvuthera.

"Your bath awaits, my lady," the elleth said.

"Don't call me that," Elvuthera replied gruffly.

The elleth's face turned a bright red and she quickly apologized. Before the elleth could give her assistance, Haldir spoke again, "what were you doing in Edoras?"

The elleth looked from Haldir to Elvuthera aghast. "My business in Edoras is of my own," Elvuthera replied quietly.

"Elves usually don't travel away from their region," Haldir said slowly.

"I'm not just an Elf. I'm Peredhil," she spat, suddenly tired of his speculations. Now that he knew she had a dark past, he would most likely be suspicious of her journeys, which led her to become a ranger for her penance. Her mother was human, who had migrated to Rivendell from where, Elvuthera did not know; her father was an Elf, lord Erestor, an advisor to lord Elrond, who resided in Rivendell where he met Elvuthera's mother.

"No, not suspicious, just curious," Haldir answered, reading her mind. "I want to help in whatever way I can. You cannot fight this battle alone."

A flash of pain, Haldir noted, flickered in her emerald eyes and at that moment he suddenly felt the need to go back in time and erase the past that haunted her. "I know," she said in a raw voice. "But I just feel like what I am doing isn't enough."

"You are doing more then enough by fighting for the good of the people, the innocents, ridding the world of whatever evil it may hold. You cannot carry the world on your shoulder," Haldir said softly. "Let me fight alongside of you."

At that moment, Elvuthera felt the wall surrounding her crumble.

Are you insane?" Elvuthera whirled around bewildered. It had taken a week for her recovery, and now she was standing in the practice field glowering at the young girl, who stood in front of her with a determined look.

"You heard me," Tinadora said stiffly. "I want to learn how to fight."

Elvuthera shook her head furiously. "No, no, no. I am not teaching you how to fight," she argued and then turned to Haldir, who remained silent, for help. "Will you please talk some common sense into her?" She asked him.

Haldir lifted a brow. It was always common amongst the race of Elves for a female to fight or defend herself. Any females that wanted to join the Galadrim warriors were allowed to do so without protest from the males. "I don't see what the trouble is; if Tinadora wants to fight then it should be her choice," Haldir replied.

Elvuthera glared at him. He was of little help in this situation. She turned her attention back to Tinadora; she was clad in green tunics and leggings. Elvuthera's expression softened and her eyes held concern, she sighed. "Tinadora," she started quietly, "I have my reasons to be against you fighting."

Tinadora pursed her lips, her cheeks flushed. "I'm not a child. I am a woman," she said heatedly. She was tired of people calling her young girl even though she was youthful, she was only twenty-two years old and one could hardly call that a girl.

"Yes, you are a woman that deserves to live," Elvuthera said urgently. Tinadora was about to retort, but Elvuthera raised a hand and continued. "I thank Eru for our chance meeting and I'm also thankful that you saved my life over a week ago," a pause. "I don't believe that our meeting was for naught. It was meant to be, it was in the Valar's plan. There is so much you don't know about me."

Tinadora's face softened at the misery . . . guilt that crossed the Peredhil's beautiful face. She watched as Elvuthera glanced at Haldir and he nodded his head in encouragement.

"I've done bad things, Tinadora," Elvuthera confessed. "Dark things."

Alarm filled Tinadora as she goggled at Elvuthera. She wondered just how dark the things that Elvuthera had done were. She listened.

_It was the third age, 1100 when they set sail to South Harad. A tall figure clad in white stood at the far end of the golden and navy blue ship. The golden and navy blue banners flapping in the breeze. There was little wind, but they had many oars and many strong slaves to row the ship; however, there was one thrall abroad the fleet, a mystery she was with swarthy skin, dark wavy hair to her waist and slanted eyes, she wore brown garbs of a hunter. She sat on the wooden floor, legs crossing each other with hands bound with a rope. _

_Seated upon a throne was Elvuthera, dressed in white and blue and on her head set a golden crown decorated with rubies. She gazed out over the vast river, inhaling salt from the waters, and watching the sunset. Her gaze suddenly fell on a figure below, the slave, and Elvuthera smirked. The bondwoman was dumb for she could not talk so the kidnapping of the Chieftain's valuable wench was easy._

_She arose from her seat and went down to the lower deck. Passing by the tall figure, she stopped and squeezed his shoulder. "Why so tense my lord?" She asked. _

_Negion smirked and grasped her hand returning the gesture affectionately. "Not tense my lovely pet," he purred. "It's just the excitement of it all. Soon the land of Harad will be ours to rule."_

_Elvuthera felt a warm sensation all over her body at the thought of reigning over the Sunland. The power and majestic of it all filled her with joy. She wrapped her arms around his ample waist and kissed his neck. Her hands began to roam downward to his groin, but stopped immediately upon hearing a crashing sound. Both of them ran to where the ruckus was and found the slave woman standing over one of the guards who was lying on the floor, unconscious. _

_As other guards rushed at the woman, she landed a round kick to one and then did something very uniquely in Elvuthera's eyes. The woman thrust her index and forefinger into the second guard's throat, cutting off his air supply. He struggled, gasping for air as he waddled on the floor like a fish._

"_How did you do that?" Elvuthera asked enthralled. "Show me." The woman looked at her, accessing her. Finally, she approached Elvuthera and then made to thrust at her throat, but Elvuthera stopped her, demanding that she apply the technique on herself, in which the woman complied. _

"_Amazing. How do you take it off?" Elvuthera asked in awe. The woman took her index finger, thumb, and pinched her throat, exhaling deeply. "How long before someone dies?"_

_Because the woman could not speak, she had to give a sign–she raised three fingers and then made a fist, showing zero. "Thirty minutes?"_

_The woman shook her head negatively, and then mouth 30 seconds. "I want you to train me," Elvuthera requested. Later, she would learn the woman's name, Amina, who would then go on to be her mentor and close companion. Somehow, Amina knew that Elvuthera would play a greater role in conquering evil forces; therefore, risking her life to rescue Elvuthera from torture, she took her to the healer Cenwen. _

_While recuperating, Urukais found them and Negion ordered them to bring Elvuthera back to him. They killed Amina and in that instant, Elvuthera suffered a severe mental breakdown, and her heart grew dark with wrath._

"So you see, Tinadora, the reason I'm against this. To shed blood is nothing to be proud of. Once you make your first kill, you will never be the same again. I implore you to renounce this desire to fight. Your life span as a human is short, so live it to the fullest. Get married, have children and live until you reach your golden years," Elvuthera said reaching out; she grasped Tinadora's arms, looking at her imploringly.

Inside, Tinadora shook with fear, but she touched by the tragic tale of Elvuthera's life. "You have a lot to learn," Haldir suddenly pitched in as he walked lazily toward them and then stopped in front of Tinadora. He now understood Elvuthera's great concern for the young woman. "However, I will teach you how to defend yourself." At the elleth's protest, Haldir raised a hand, silencing her.

"I will only teach you how to defend yourself when you are attacked head on, not to join in battle." He went on to explain that in a fight, she was to flee to an area that has a fosse or a large boulder for safety. "Agreed?" Haldir said after giving instructions. Tinadora smiled and acquiesced to his terms.

The next few weeks consisted of intense training and meetings with Galadriel and Celeborn about the upcoming event, king Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, which was set for Mid Summer Day. They also talked about Elvuthera's haunting dreams; however, the subject of Abirjan, his minions, and the plan to annihilate them before they do harm to Arda did arise. Celeborn did predict an attack during his granddaughter's wedding. He proposed that the matter be dealt with swiftly. Galadriel specified the number of allies Abirjan could possibly have.

"We must tread carefully and not underestimate the enemy," she said in a low voice, reminding them that Wizards are potent.

Celeborn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then what do you suggest that we do, dear wife?"

She looked at him thoughtfully and then answered, "there is a way to eliminate all of them without having to risk so many lives. Although there are strong soldiers there, but still, their mortality is no match for magic."

"Perhaps the soldiers can be used as decoys," Elvuthera finally said after listening for a whole hour.

"It seems like a reasonable idea," Galadriel said thoughtfully.

"But is it enough to do what you have in mind?" Haldir pitched in. He would do anything for his lord and lady for he trusted them. He was at their beckon call.

Galadriel lips twisted into a secretive smile. "Yes, Haldir. I believe it will." She leaned forward as if sharing a secret. "Listen, here is the plan . . . "

_Six months later_,

They had arrived in Gondor for the wedding of king Elessar and Arwen. Having warned Elessar about Abirjan's plot to take over Arda, he stationed as many men as he could spare around the White City. He even had some hidden in wait, ready to catch the dark wizards and their minions off guard.

The wedding ceremony had started as the elves and men assembled in the royal courtyard. Dressed in elaborate silver full-length silk tunics, stood Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Faramir as Elessar's attendants.

Upon their heads, they wore a circlet of status, indicating which city they were from. Elessar was richly robed in silver studded with gems and stitched with the symbol of the white tree. Arwen stood to his right dressed in a blue flowing gown adorned with a train and beads of crystal, and upon her head was a golden circlet with a sapphire necklace round about her neck.

The ceremony started with bearing witness and support from family and friends. Then the Numenorean priest stepped forward with raised hands and began speaking a prayer of blessing over the couple's union. After he was done, Celeborn intoned in Sindarin, the language of the High Elves, a song of love and then Elrond bestowed his blessings upon the couple, and then presented them to the people as husband and wife, king and queen. "You may now, kiss your bride," Elrond said proudly. When they turned to face each other, their eyes sparkled with love and happiness. Elessar claimed Arwen's lips in a passionate kiss, the crowd erupted in cheers and the music played.

While the people were celebrating, Elvuthera and Haldir stood farther back with unease. They felt a menacing presence, as they made ready for an attack. "Look out," Haldir said grabbing Elvuthera and pushing her to the side as an arrow flew pass and straight at the king.

Elessar stood on the step, gazing at his bride lovingly when someone cried out. He looked up just in time to see the arrow coming toward him. Moving his wife out of the way, he managed to catch the sharp pointed stick with his hand. Holding it tightly in his fist, Elessar felt anger rise at the attack on his land. He unsheathes his sword as the people joyous voices turned to blood curling screams.

This is what they had been expecting, thanks to the warning of Galadriel. Elvuthera ran into the fore of battle, this time Fahad would not get away, instead he would fall this very day along with his master. Fortunately, for her, she was able to move freely in her black pleated dress with long slits on both sides. She unclasped the jeweled headband, sequined collar and belt, dropping them to the ground as she moved at a fast speed. The first one she ran through with her sword was short in stature with swarthy skin and deviated eyes. So fierce was her action when the man fell, his eyes widened in shock.

Haldir quickly closed in on the retreating Haradrim, cutting off further escape by sending him reeling with a roundhouse kick. Haldir then severed his head; blood sprayed his face. A few moments later, he found

himself joined with Orophin and Rumil as they continued to behead their enemies. With every warrior fighting, Elven and Gondorian, the tides had turned in their favor even though they were still benighted by the enemy, but not for long.

They stood on the top level of the white stonewall, gazing intently at the dark cloud that hovered over the city. Soon the enemy would realize that their time draws to an end. Elves and Men were bearing down on the opponents from all sides, as clashing of swords sounded in the air. It was now time to put an end to this ordeal. They moved gracefully down to the lower deck, reaching the battlement. Their golden hair lifted in the breeze as they stood in the middle of the field with an air of command about them, blue eyes ablaze with electricity.

They felt his menacing presence or more likely seen the dark mass that appeared a few feet away. The vapor took form of a full body. Abirjan. Galadriel narrowed her eyes, Celeborn face was impassive, and Tinadora stared with round eyes. "Stay close to us, Mellon, _friend_ " Celeborn said. Tinadora acquiesced by moving as close as she could to the lord and lady. She remembered the plan of attack and had trained for months under Haldir and Rumil, and Galadriel and Celeborn. Tinadora fingered the black box inside her black cloak; soon she would put her skills to use.

He held a mad glint in his eyes, lips twisted in a cold smirk as he accessed the roguish female before him. "I see that you are a glutton for more punishment," he said in a hoarse voice. She studied him with disdain, noting the pale color of his skin. He winched in pain as he leaned heavily on the wooden staff decorated with green serpents.

"It appears that you are the one that has been punished," Elvuthera said with a raised brow. "I take it that your master was very displeased with you."

"Shut your mouth, you nasty Elf that is no concern of yours," Fahad hissed, clutching his staff so tightly, his knuckles turned red. He glared at her and Elvuthera smiled smugly. "I am going to wipe that smug expression off your face." His lips were thin with fury.

"Good," Elvuthera challenged taking out her sword. "Then I can finish what you started with one good swipe. Shall I go first or you?" She gave him an innocent look.

"Why you, wench..." He moved with a limp.

"I guess I shall strike the first blow then," she interrupted. She moved to strike, but Fahad blocked the sword with his staff. They circled each other until they both delivered a blow at the same time, knocking each other backwards, but they remained on their feet. In that moment, Elvuthera felt a surge of power within as her sword began to resound. She was poised to strike and she would not wait any longer as her blade bore down on the unprepared Wizard.

Tinadora hid behind the boulder as Celeborn instructed her. The clashing of swords and piercing screams filled her ears. She tightened her grip around the box, while peering around the boulder to see the feisty activities. Clashing of swords, flying arrows, mingled with…with…Tinadora's eyes widened in surprise, seeing flashing lights illuminating the sky. It could only mean one thing, she narrowed her eyes; magic was being used. She took a deep breath to quell her nervousness for the task that she had to do. Studying herself for one final glance to make sure that the way was clear, she moved.

The electrical charge in the atmosphere was intense as Celeborn and Galadriel glided toward their destination. They could see Abirjan standing on the eastern hill, unmoving as if expecting them. He smirked as they approached and stood before him. "Good day," he mocked in greeting.

Celeborn raised a brow not amused in the slightest. Galadriel pursed her lips and gave him a steely look. "I would hardly call this day good, although it would be if it wasn't for the likes of you," she said in an unearthly voice. Abirjan lifted a brow at the eerie tone of the female in front of him. Knowing that she was more than just a female, he gazed over her majestic appearance and then smiled strangely.

Celeborn narrowed his eyes, accessing the Wizard in front of him. Of course, it would seem natural for a man or woman to look upon his wife's beauty and be enthralled, but not this one. It was not normal at all; it was more out of the ordinary—like a thrall trader who delighted in enslaving the most beautiful creation. At that thought, Celeborn could feel a hot rage course through his body.

Abirjan chuckled darkly. "I see that you do not like it when one is captivated by your lady's beauty," he simply said. "What a pity. I think that she should be shared."

Celeborn jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. "Over my dead body will I allow such disgrace," he said in a deadly voice. He took his bond with his wife seriously unlike the Haradrim who believe in sharing more than one female.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," Abirjan replied in reference to the golden lord's statement.

"Enough!" Galadriel barked having had enough of Abirjan's insolent remarks. "Why have you come?" she demanded.

"You know why, golden witch," Abirjan remarked.

"Yes," Galadriel replied slowly as she gave him a sidelong glance, caressing his mind. She gasped softly; he had blocked her from delving his dark thoughts.

"That will not work on me, witch." Abirjan moved slowly to the right.

"You will not win," Galadriel replied.

The dark Wizard was about to respond, but Celeborn cut him off. "Enough stalling, this will end now," he commanded. Afterwards, he felt a heavy wind swirling round about him. Abirjan's eyes widened and he lifted his hand chanting a spell. Embossed webs appeared to trap the golden pair, but Celeborn deflated it with a Casting of Negation—a spell that denies or cancels the opponent's attack. Galadriel positioned herself behind her husband; her face was in deep consternation as Abirjan called out another spell, Death Conjuration. Once again, Celeborn counteracted the enchantment with Gold Breaths. Before Abirjan could chant an Elf Killing curse, clouds of Lightening formed above him, flashing rapidly, blinding him from any attempts to cast more spells. Then suddenly a prismatic rain fell upon him, causing him to scream in agony for he hated the light and anything that was colorful. He felt himself pushed forward by a strong force, he looked and to his chagrin saw the blond-haired woman chanting a spell and there before him was a web.

His body was no longer his own and he could not control the movement as he was swept up by the force and placed in the immovable web. He tried to move but the web restrained him. Cursed be these nasty Elves! They always twist things. Abirjan let out a piercing stream of curses, but was silence with a Voice Strangler spell. He tried to toss his head, but without luck, his eyes were wide with fear and anger as the woman approached him holding a black box. _No!_ His mind screamed. He knew the meaning of the box and it was to entrap evil, never to cause havoc for all eternity unless of course, it was lost and someone found it and opened it. With the Elves what was the chances of someone stumbling across the box, none, for they would make sure that it was hidden well, never to be found.

Tinadora opened the container, not breaking her concentration, but still chanting. The web began to take a different shape as it furled itself into a rectangular shape, and then, enclosed itself along with the Wizard inside the box. She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly as she leaned back on her heels. "Thank Eru that is over," she said, smiling up at the lord and lady. Her smile faded at the horrified look upon their fair faces. "Move!" Celeborn yelled. Before she could change position, she felt a searing pain tear through her body.

In the distance, a bitter shout ranged out. Elvuthera saw when Tinadora fell and she ran, calling out her name. She skidded to her knees as she grabbed the young woman, cradling her as if she was her own child. "No, no!" she cried as tears cascaded down her dirty cheeks. It was heart wrenching and Galadriel was deeply saddened, but she knew that they must get Tinadora to the Healing House before it was too late.

Elvuthera felt a hand grip her, having no strength left, she allowed the hands to pull her up and guide her away. Words spoken softly to her in encouragement filled her ears, she looked up to find Haldir at her side and feeling the weight of the world upon her shoulders, she clasped into his strong arms as darkness descended upon her.

Elvuthera opened here eyes and found herself in a strange bed. She looked around and spotted Haldir in a chair, eyes opened, but vacant and at that moment, she knew that he was in reverie. She raised herself up, pushed the sheets back, and noticed that she no longer wore her black dress, but a long white satin gown.

She planted her feet to the floor and stood, she felt a wave of dizziness hit her, but balanced herself until the motion passed, and then, she moved to stand near the opening of the garden, taking in the heady scent of roses and tulips.

He sensed her presence, she was fully awake, slowly, he came out of his reverie to find her standing looking over the garden. The gown that she wore made her look like a fiery Valier with her long red wavy hair that hung loose down her back. He stood up as if in a trance and found himself suddenly at her side. Elvuthera turned and gazed into his clear grey eyes, time stood still. She felt the fea again, so strong as she found herself drowning into Haldir's penetrating gaze. So this is what it was like to feel something more than lust. This feeling was so strange and new to her that she had an urgency to ride around Arda, professing this indescribable feeling that she felt. Clearing her throat, she spoke quietly. "How fare you?" she asked searching him with her eyes from head to toe.

"I fare well," he replied. She was so different from when she first arrived in Lothlorien, soft spoken instead of the rough and gruff elleth that she was known to be.

"Good," Elvuthera said and then turned toward the garden. "How fares, Tinadora?"

"Her condition was serious, but the healers were able to treat her wounds successfully," Haldir replied quickly upon seeing the frightened look on Elvuthera's face.

She nodded her head. "Good," she sighed in relief. "We seem to have stopped the evil that has run a mock through here." Silence. She gave him a sidelong glance; he was watching her intently. She slowly turned her head and felt her heart lurch and her body come alive. It was as if she was dreaming, Haldir leaned ever so closely to her and grazed her lips with his own.

"I know what it is that you seek," Haldir whispered against Elvuthera's lips, causing her to shiver.

"And what is that?" she asked huskily.

Without further words, he placed her hand over his heart. No other spoken words passed between them for they silently spoke of what they knew to be true of one another. "You needn't look any further nor should you weary yourself with the burdens of this world. Let me be the sun to dry away your rain. Let me be the stars to guide your way in your darkest hour, and let me be the moon to light your path." He looked at her with longing and his words melted her heart.

There were no words for Elvuthera to express. This ellon had touched her heart like no other. There was a time that she would have just up and left without a word, but for some purpose, her fea would not let her reject him. She closed her eyes in acceptance of his love for that is what he was offering her, love. She tasted his sweet lips and he guided her to the bed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Never had this felt so right to be in the arms of someone that she loved deeply. Slowly Haldir undressed her, taking in the sight of her nakedness.

"Beautiful," he said admiringly. Her body was taut and slender. After gazing upon her splendid body, Haldir lowered her unto the bed and then, began to undress himself, never taking his eyes off her. A wicked smile played across his face; and then, he crawled in beside Elvuthera and rested between her legs. When he touched her, she gasped in anticipation of what was to come next. He kissed her passionately as she felt the length of him press against her inner thigh. He then trailed kisses to her chin and then, neck as his hand explored her full breasts. He used his fingertip lightly circling each nipple, making them pucker even tighter.

Pleasure spread through Elvuthera as Haldir bent his head to her breast, nuzzling his face to the underside of it, kissing the curves, licking gently at her nipples until they were a dark pink and tightened as if they were about to burst. When he finally started sucking her with slow firm pressure, she could not contain it. She was now ready. Her body felt like it had been set on fire. She began to move wildly, begging him to take her without hesitation.

Haldir hissed at the feel of Elvuthera's body against his and positioned himself to enter her. He wound her legs around his hips and she felt his shaft probing at her, smooth, hard, and hot and then an unbelievable sense of pressure as he eased his length inside of her, letting her body stretch and admit him. He groaned deeply as she tightened around his thick shaft, burying his face in the crevice of her neck.

With one rough thrust, he pushed his entire length inside her. She cried out as they began to move and a slow dramatic rhythm back and forth. He claimed her lips in a heated kiss as she moaned his name. He began to pick up the pace, hard and fast still keeping the rhythm as she climaxed hard with a violent shudder. He came a second later, driving into her with great force. She stiffened and then climaxed again. Afterward, Haldir moved over to the side and took Elvuthera into his arms as they rested, cuddled together. He planted a kiss on her forehead and then sighed in contentment.

After a long silence, Elvuthera spoke, "Where do we go from here?" she asked with uncertainty.

Haldir furrowed his brow slightly, caressing her arm as he felt her tremor. "We explore, taking it one step at a time, love." She looked up from his chest to see him smiling, which she returned with one of her own.

She bit her lip. "Does this discovery include adventure?" she lifted her brow in amusement.

"Aye," Haldir chuckled at the joy that shined upon Elvuthera's face. She loved adventure and was beginning to doubt that if she allowed him into her life, she would no longer be able to scout the land as a ranger. Her heart was glad that he would permit her to continue her occupation in patrolling.

She felt herself being lifted, only to be placed on top of his body. "What is this?" she said in surprise.

"I thought to enjoy the feel of my love," he said seductively as he guided himself inside of her, enjoying her once again.

"We must guard this box carefully," she said in a grieve voice. "If it falls into the wrong hand there will be dire consequences, which will result in the doom of Arda."

Celeborn sighed heavily as he looked out over the vast landscape. It was not long ago when they battled Sauron in the War of the Ring. It had taken its toll on both men and elves alike. He did not want another battle for Arda, but peace.

"Then where should we bury it?" Arwen asked. They were gathered in the King's chamber.

"Somewhere deep in the heart of the earth," Galadriel replied. A troubled look passed between Arwen and Elessar.

"Wouldn't that be taking a risk? What if he awakens?" Elessar questioned. He did not like this at all. He thought of hurling it into the river, but surly someone would find it like the ring that Sauron wielded. He would not take that chance of allowing something so evil be stumbled upon again.

"We will never really know, but that is the risk that one must take to protect the entire realm," Galadriel sighed.

"If we bury this thing, how can we be assured that this great evil will never be awoken?" Orophin argued, pacing across the floor. He never doubted the lord nor his lady and he knew that he did not have reason to now. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and glanced at Galadriel who looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"My lady, tease me not," he said trying to hide his laughter. "I am sure you know of a way…" his voice trailed.

"Aye, it is an ancient spell." Gazing at the curious stares, she went on to relate how the enchantment worked. In order to hold the life force of Abirjan, a sacred binding spell would be used. It required a crucifix, holy water, and a powerful prayer. Celeborn reached into his tunic and pulled out a small vile, handing it to his wife. Everyone stood to follow her outside to obscure the abominable thing.

The End.


End file.
